New Moments and Old Memories
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: One shots revolving around the Psych family after season eight ended...because they're really one big family... Shules, Carlowe, babies and weddings you got it! First one remembers alllll the way back to season one. Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was watching random early episodes of Psych and I got this idea from Season 2 Ep 08 Rob-A-Bye Baby... I also think it's adorable in season 7-8 when he calls her sweetheart... This will be a post season 8 one-shot collection of the gang... Enjoy and Review! Disclaimer- If I owned Psych we would have gotten to see the shules wedding**

Shawn and Juliet were sitting on the couch in their new apartment in San Fransisco. Juliet was studying her bridal magazine as Shawn lazily played with her hair.

"Shawn, we got to start planning this wedding! We have to figure out when to have it, catering, music, the reception... What do you think-" Juliet started, but Shawn cut her off.

"Woah, Jules. Calm down, we have plenty of time. As long as you're happy I don't mind the details too much. You wanted it in Antigua, correct? And you want to walk down the isle to James Taylor's 'Only One'? Now, about flower girls dropping the petals in a butterfly shape-not sure how realistic that is," Shawn replied.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Juliet asked him.

"You told me," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I didn't!"

"Come on Jules, you don't remember? Nanny case, 2007... You completely planned out our wedding... to the tiniest detail."

"How do you remember that!" Juliet asked.

"Jules, really? Plus that...uh... specific piece of information may have been purposely stored in the back of my mind..."

Juliet smiled and rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "Even so, that was seven years ago Shawn" she said in the same voice she used six years ago when he got her to skate with him after the roller derby case. The voice that meant whatever he was doing was working.

"Hey, at least one of my visions were right-you are marrying me," Shawn replied smiling.

"Yeah yeah 'Mr. Psychic.' Your boyish charm eventually won over my better judgement."

"Oh, low blow Jules, but if you're going there don't forget about my amazing hair!" Shawn replied in his cocky Shawn fashion.

"Oh no, how could I forget about the hair?"Juliet replied leaning closer to him and putting her hands in his hair. Shawn leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. She smelled so good too. Like lavender. She had always smelled like lavender, he mused.

"Now, sweetheart-do you still want it in Antigua?" He asked once they broke apart.

"No, I think we should have it in Santa Barbara... Still on the beach though." Juliet replied. "Santa Barbara just feels like home, no matter how much things change."

Shawn nodded in agreement. "I'm assuming you still want to walk down the isle to James Taylor though?"

"Yeah of course-that definitely hasn't changed."

They're quiet for a few minutes before Shawn asked, "Jules, can we have a pineapple wedding cake?"

She laughed, "Why not? Do you think Lily will be old enough to be the flower girl?" Juliet asked him.

"Yeah, we can always have Lassie carry her and help her throw the flowers... The wedding isn't going to be for at least another what-seven months anyway right?" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah..." She replied absentmindedly.

"I miss him," she said quietly.

"I miss Lassie face too... And little Lily," Shawn smiled thinking about them. So did Juliet.

"You're so good with her too," Juliet said to him.

"Well, I guess babies just like me," Shawn replied, brushing off the comment.

Juliet smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled up next to him, real quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Shawn asked her.

"Us," she replied simply. "We've come so far... I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Jules," he replied, and they spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch and thinking of the amazing future ahead of them.

**A/N so pretty cheesy even for me... But I feel like Shawn would remember that... And they soo miss Lassie... Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok so this one isn't post season eight, it's during but close enough. I didn't have anywhere else to put this plus it's still Shules... Please REVIEW! Disclaimer: I told you- if I owned psych we would have seen the Shules wedding. **

Juliet was sitting at her desk in her new station looking at her shiny new Head Detective badge... But somehow it all just seemed wrong. Juliet's phone started ringing. It was Shawn. One of the many reasons this felt so wrong. She almost didn't answer it, but she knew he would worry if she didn't.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"Jules, sweetheart why didn't you wake me up this morning? I wanted to say goodbye and help you pack," Shawn asked her. She heard a twinge of hurt in his voice and immediately felt a little guilty.

"I didn't want to wake you up, Shawn. You were fast asleep and looked like you could use the sleep," Juliet lied.

"That doesn't matter, Jules. You're much more important than the amount of sleep I get. I wanted to say goodbye-I miss you," Shawn replied quietly.

Juliet felt a piece of her break inside listening to Shawn's voice. She was quiet on her end of the phone for a few seconds.

"Sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry... I was thinking... Shawn, what if-what if me moving to San Fransisco and you staying in Santa Barbara is for the best? I mean, you shouldn't have to move all the way up here just because of my job! Your dad is there and Gus and Psych and I'm sure Carlton will hire you guys... It's your home and I don't want-" but Shawn cut off her rambling.

"Sweetheart, calm down. It's only five hours away. Gus and my dad will understand. I wanted to come with you today, but you're right I need to get my crap together here first-tie up loose ends. I told you no matter you believe me or not, we will do whatever it takes," Shawn replied slowly, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"But Shawn-"

"No buts Jules. We can do this. We've got through way too much to be torn apart by this, ok? I told you before and I'll say it again: My home is wherever you are. I love you Jules," Shawn told her.

Juliet smiled to herself, listening to Shawn's words. They calmed her and somehow this new job in this big city wasn't so intimidating anymore.

"I love you too Shawn," she replied, and she heard Shawn let out a quiet sigh of relief on the other line.

"Look Jules, it's Monday. I'm coming down there Friday night with the rest of your stuff and I'll help you unpack while we watch the Breakfast Club and eat pineapple and popcorn and all the other comfort food in the world. Gus and my Dad and Lassie and Lily and Marlowe can all come up on Saturday and it will be like a party and it will be great ok? It'll all work out..." Shawn said, the lasting part almost more to himself then to Juliet.

Juliet smiled, "And the next weekend I can come visit all you guys?"

"You know that's right," Shawn replied. Juliet laughed as she heard Gus yelling at Shawn on the other line.

"Uhh, Jules I've got to go... Gus is yelling at me about some stuff I was supposed to do," said Shawn.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Jules, bye... Big fat kisses."

"Big Fat kisses," she replied and the line went dead.

She looked up to see her new Junior Detective giving her a weird look.

"Back to work," she said in her most Lassie-like tone, blushing. He nodded and turned to go finish whatever he was doing. This was gonna be one hell of a ride...

**A/N ehh... I don't like this too much... The next Chapter will be better-I promise! Probably some Lassie in it too next chap... Maybe...I'm not promising anything... Now REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys new chapter! I'd like to give a shoutout to me122334 for the amazing reviews! Go check her stories out too! Now, all you should be reviewing too! Sorry this took so long to update, I had writers block and this was very difficult to write. Disclaimer: Can I stop with these, you already know I don't own psych?!**

It had been three months since Shawn and Juliet had their first child, Carly Madeline Spencer. It was now November, and the Lassiters, Henry, and Gus were coming over to Shawn and Juliet's house to watch a football game. Twenty minutes before the game started, the Lassiters, Gus and Shawn's Dad were at the door.

"Carlton!" Juliet said excitedly, hugging him and Marlowe.

"O'Hara," replied smiling. Juliet put a hand on her hip.

"It's Spencer, Carlton. It has been for almost a year and a half, and it's staying that way," Juliet said with a smirk.

"Aunt Julie!" Three year old Lily squealed, as Juliet picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl!" Juliet replied, now holding Lily. Marlowe, Carlton, and Shawn all smiled at them.

"Gus, Henry- how are you?" Juliet asked them.

"Good, how about you Juliet?" Henry answered.

"Great," she replied smiling, hugging her father-in-law.

"Where's Carly?" Lassiter asked Shawn.

"She's taking a nap," Shawn replied. Lassiter nodded and Henry sat a pack of beers on the table, as Gus sat down wings and two boxes of pizza-all Hawaiian of course. As if they would buy any other kind of pizza. They were all going to watch the California v.s. Florida football game together. Juliet was the only one who wanted Florida to win and was wearing a Miami t-shirt. Henry and Gus sat on opposite ends of the couch, Carlton and Marlowe sat on one love seat, and Shawn and Juliet on the other love seat, Lily on Juliet's lap.

"How's McNabb doing as Junior Detective," Juliet asked Lassie as Shawn and Gus smirked.

Lassiter raised his eyebrows and laughed,"Well obviously he's nowhere near as good as you were, but I think he'll be ok... Eventually." Juliet smiled at her partner.

"That sound about right," said Shawn, laughing with Gus.

They heard crying from the other room.

"Carly is up," Juliet said.

"I'll go he her!" Shawn offered, jumping up. Juliet smiled at her husband as he went to get their daughter.

Shawn couldn't believe how far he'd come in the past ten years he thought to himself as he changed Carly's diaper. If you had asked Shawn Spencer 10 years ago where he thought he would be in 10 years, his answer would not have been "happily married with kids." No, not by far. He thought he would still be traveling the world on his motorcycle, without commitment having one night stands. But here he was. Married to Juliet, living in San Fransisco, with a beautiful baby girl who was currently in his arms.

He had came so far these past eight years. But she had changed him. Psych had changed him. Even Abigail had something to do with where he was now. Everything in his life that he thought was a big mistake, his parents divorce, leaving Santa Barbara when he was eighteen... They all led him here to Juliet, his beautiful wife and the life he now had.

Even now he could barely believe what he had, and how he got here... He finished changing Carly's diaper and with a moments consideration, put her in the the Miami onesie that Juliet had bought her.

"Hey Uncle Lassie," Shawn said to Lassie in a high pitch baby voice, handing Carly off to Lassie. Carly giggled her little baby giggle as Carlton held her. Shawn grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza and looked up at the score of the football game.

"Holy crap! How did that happen?" Shawn asked Gus and Henry. The score was now 28-0, Miami winning, in just the amount of time it had taken Shawn to get Lily's diaper changed and bring her out. Henry had a beer in one hand and his head in the other and Gus was shaking his head.

"Your wife has good taste in football teams I guess," Henry replied.

Juliet gave Shawn a smirk to say I told you so.

"There is still no way they're going to win," Shawn replied flippantly.

Three quarters later, Lassie, Gus and Henry were all out 50 bucks, and Carly's college account was about to have another 150 dollars in it. All three pizza's had been devoured and the hot wings were long gone.

"I guess we better be going," Carlton said, attempting to pick up Lily.

"No Daddy, I don't want to go yet! Can't we stay with Auntie Julie and Uncle Shawn longer? Please?!" Lily begged, cling to Juliet's leg. Juliet picked her up.

"Hey sweet pea, you have to go home so you can get to bed. You don't want to be tired tomorrow, do you?" Juliet asked her.

"No..." Lily said slowly.

"Then you have to get home and go to bed. Uncle Shawn and I will come visit you guys soon, ok?" Juliet assured her.

"Ok," Lily smiled, content with Juliet's promise. She hugged Juliet and let Lassie pick her up.

Carlton smiled at Juliet and gave her a hug. "Thanks Spencer," he said to her.

"No problem, partner," Juliet replied.

Henry gave Shawn a rare hug, and handed his granddaughter back to Shawn.

"You did good kid," Henry said.

"Thanks dad," replied Shawn.

Gus have Shawn a bro hug. "You guys coming over for tacos on Tuesday?"

"You know that's right," replied Shawn.

"I love you," Shawn said to Juliet, once everyone had left. She kissed him and Carly on the cheek.

"I love you too."

**A/N cheesy and meh but the next one will be better... Idk what it will be but it will be better. REVIEW! And give me prompts please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This one picks up the evening after season 8 ended and will end when I feel like ending it cause idk where I'm going with this one yet. I'm very tempted to write a fic where they run into Abigail... Should I? Review if I should or not! Hell, Review for ANYTHING! Just Review, OK? Thanks **SnydersOfHanover **and** me122334 **for the reviews!** **Disclaimer: If I owned Psych, we would have at LEAST gotten to see the wedding. **

Shawn came to San Fransisco to be with Juliet, proposed, and go figure the ring was stolen. But it had been four hours since they had gotten the ring back, and Shawn, Juliet, and Gus were all in Juliet's apartment.

"Jules, should I order pizza?" Shawn asked her. He was a ball of energy and couldn't sit still for more than three seconds.

"Sure, I don't see why not," she replied, smiling at her fiancé. _Fiancé_. She almost couldn't believe it. She and Shawn were engaged. The way he proposed was completely Shawn-like, and she smiled thinking about it.

"Hawaiian pizza, hot wings and cheesy bread?" Shawn asked Gus and Juliet.

"You know that's right!" said Gus, and Juliet nodded in agreement and Shawn went to make the call.

"Gus, we only have one bedroom, but the couch is a pullout so you can sleep there tonight... You know if we aren't watching movies all night," she said with a grin.

"Thanks Juliet, and I'm sure Shawn has something planned,"Gus replied.

"The pizzas will be here in thirty minutes, or it's free..." said Shawn, hanging up the phone.

"I hope they're late, you're using my credit card," Gus said to him.

"No I'm not-look at this," Shawn said proudly, showing Gus and Juliet a new credit card with his name on it.

"You got your own credit card?" Juliet asked him.

"Yeah, I did a favor for my dad and he helped me set it up," Shawn replied. "I figured if I'm moving up here and we're going to get married and stuff I'm going to need a credit card for like when we buy a house, and probably eventually have kids," Shawn said. Gus raised his eyebrows. Two life changing decisions in a day, and talking about kids?

"Aww I'm so proud, you're finally growing up man," Gus said to Shawn.

"You know that's right," Shawn said as they fist bumped and Shawn kissed Juliet on the cheek.

"Now, I have as many John Hughes movies my motorcycle saddlebag could hold, so tonight we are having a movie marathon! Just like we used to have at the Psych office! And we'll have the pizza and cheese bread and wings and we can make popcorn and eat pineapple and M&amp;m's! It'll be amazing," Shawn said excitedly, running outside to his motorcycle to get the movies.

Juliet laughed at his enthusiasm and went to pop a bag of popcorn. The pizza ended up being five minutes late, so Shawn didn't have to pay, and they put the Breakfast Club into the DVD player.

"How many times have we watched this movie all three of us together," Juliet asked.

"57," Shawn and Gus replied in unison, not even having to think about it. She smiled at the boys, who were totally immersed in the movie even though they had probably seen it close to a total of 300 times. Shawn absentmindedly played with Juliet's hair, his arm around her shoulder, as the trio watched the movie. He was unnaturally quiet, and both Juliet and Gus noticed.

"You ok?" Juliet asked him. He seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in, and he smiled at her.

"I'm great sweetheart," he kissed her on the cheek. Juliet smiled at him and Gus acted like he wasn't watching.

"It's just, so much has changed in the past few months, yet somehow everything's exactly the same," Shawn said.

"I hear that," Gus replied with a nod.

"I mean we're still going to have psych and Gus is still going to be here and we'll still be consulting on cases-" Juliet cuts Shawn off.

"If you can beat out Adrian Monk," she reminds him.

"Oh, we'll beat out Monk," Shawn replied breezily. "Anyway, we won't have Lassie to torment and that's half the fun," Shawn complained.

"Yeah, but you're getting married Shawn," Gus reminded him. Shawn and Juliet smiled at that.

"Plus, I'm sure we'll see Lassie-I mean Carlton often enough," Juliet said.

"Yeah...I still can't believe that Buzz is the new Junior Detective," Shawn replied. The trio laughed at that thought.

"He deserves it though," Juliet said. They all had to agree on that. They went back to watching the Breakfast Club as their conversation died down a bit.

"Did you know that the joke that Bender tells but never finishes while crawling through the ceiling actually has no punchline. Apparently he ad-libbed the line. Same thing with him throwing his fist up at the end, " Shawn said, getting back in to his usual commentary of the movies they watched.

Juliet and Gus both nodded, as Shawn said that every time they watched the movie. Gus' eyes lit up and he looked at Shawn and Juliet.

"Hey Juliet, did you know Shawn had John Bender hair in-" Sawn cut him off.

"Gus SHUT UP!"

"-In high school." Gus finished.

"GUS!" Shawn whined dramatically.

"Oh, man I have to see this," Juliet laughed as the two boys fought over supposedly life altering blackmail.

Shawn turned to her, "Hey, it was awesome hair okay? My hair is always awesome!"

"Of course it is," Juliet said, giving him a kiss.

"You do know that I'm putting that picture in you guys' wedding video thing right?" Gus asked.

"Gus, you wouldn't," warned Shawn. Gus just smirked.

"Shawn calm down, I'm sure the pictures are fine," Juliet said smirking.

Shawn gave a huff of defeat and put his arm back around Juliet. Gus smiled at the couple. And that was how the rest of the night went on. Just like always, because whether they were in Santa Barbara or San Francisco, nothing really changed.

They were still Shawn and Gus: best friends since birth.

Shawn and Juliet: The couple who knew how much love was worth.

Gus and Juliet: The people who best knew how to handle Shawn.

And as a trio... well I think that would just be friendship.

**A/N that ending might have just been the most cliché thing I have ever, and I mean EVER wrote! It's a true cliché though.. Anyway idk what the next chapter will be so review and tell me. How about that run into Abigail chapter? Huh? Well anyway thanks and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the Abigail chapter! This is set maybe 1-2 months after season eight ended. I had a hard time writing this one but anyway I hope you enjoy, and as always, REVIEW! Disclaimer: If I owned Psych, I would be working on season 9...**

"Shawn, you go ahead and get us a table. I have to get something from the back," Juliet said to Shawn.

"You sure you don't want me to get one of those bags?" Shawn asked.

Juliet shook her head,"No I'm fine just go get a table," she replied.

Shawn nodded and went towards the café as Juliet was grabbing a few bags from the back of the car.

It was a fairly small cafe, with a lot of outdoor seating, not to far from their house.

It was seven months until their wedding, and they were attempting to start the planning process They had decided to come to the café to work on writing out the invitations, and try to figure out the wedding party, the theme, and other general things.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a short brunette girl in front of him, texting, and bumped into her, causing her to spill her coffee all over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" the woman started apologizing.

"It's fine it's my fault, I -Abigail?" Shawn asked, finally seeing the woman's face as she looked up at him.

"Shawn Spencer? What are you doing in San Francisco? Did you finally stop chasing psychopaths?" She joked, simultaneously handing him napkins for the coffee spill.

Shawn laughed awkwardly, wiping at his shirt."Uh, no actually I moved up here about three months ago with-" but Shawn is cut of by the reappearance of Juliet, holding a few bags.

"Shawn what happened to your shirt and why haven't you-?" She starts to ask, before noticing Abigail.

"Oh, hi Abigail," Juliet says, with a slightly confused smile.

"Detective O'Hara," Abigail replied with a smile and a nod, turning back to Shawn.

"-with Juliet. My fiancé," Shawn finished.

"Oh, that's great! I can't say I'm surprised. 'She's not random,' huh?" Abigail asked knowingly, and with-was it a hint of regret Shawn saw on her face?

Shawn winced,"Oh... Yeah...Sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. Actually I'm engaged also. His name is Daniel Pierce*****," Abigail replied with a smile.

"Wow, really that's great Abby!" Shawn replied.

"Thanks. Yeah I got a teaching position up here and that's when I met Daniel." replied Abigail. "I'll have to send you an invitation when we set the date."

"Yeah, that would be great, same with us," Shawn answered. Juliet looked at him, getting a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

Abigail smiled, "Well was on my way out. I'm really sorry about your shirt by the way."

"It's fine, I don't need a shirt anyway," Shawn replied, moving to take it off. Both woman's eyes widened, and Juliet smacked him on the arm.

"Shawn, we're in public!" Juliet scolded him.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave the shirt on," he said, dramatically rubbing his arm where she smacked him.

Both women laughed as he continued to pout like a child who was told he couldn't have any ice-cream before dinner.

"Well, I really do have to go now, it was good seeing you Shawn, Detective O'Hara," Abigail said.

"You too Abs," Shawn replied, giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Abigail," said Juliet as Abigail left the restaurant.

Juliet turned to Shawn once Abigail was gone, "You invited her to our wedding?" Juliet asked him, eyebrows raised.

"What? She invited us to hers!" Shawn answered.

"Do you know how awkward that is for me? That's like me inviting Scott or Declan to our wedding," Juliet said, making a face.

Shawn looked like he was going to argue, but realized she was right.

"Okay, that's fair, but come on Jules, she invited us first. Plus it's been like-four and a half years,"Shawn replied.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Fine," she replied as they sat down at a table.

"What were you guys talking about when she said 'She's not random?'" Juliet asked him.

Shawn turned a light shade of pink at the question. "Uh, remember when you fake dated Raj for that case and that crazy lady had a knife to your throat?" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah? Why?" She replied.

"Well after I used my awesomeness to save you, I was back at the police station with Abby and she was complimenting me on how I risked my life for a random co-worker. Then I looked at you from across the room and said 'she's not random.' I covered it up, or so I thought but yeah..." Shawn replied sheepishly.

"Smooth," Juliet replied sarcastically.

"Aren't I always?" Shawn joked.

"Of course," Juliet replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Now down to business, we have to address these invitations," Juliet said, handing him a list, half the envelopes, and half the invitations. Shawn eyes the pile warily.

"How many people are we inviting?" He asked. "I thought we agreed on small."

"Yeah, that's all the people you wanted to invite, and my family and some college friends," Juliet answered. Shawn looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You have a huge family then, because my list consisted of my parents, Gus and his family and Lassie, Marlowe and Lily," Shawn replied.

"It's just my brothers, their wives and kids, Frank, Lloyd, and my mom," Juliet replied. "Well and a few cousins and aunts and uncles,"she added. Shawn smirked at her.

"We can actually invite Abby though, right?" Shawn asked cautiously.

"Yeah, go ahead," Juliet replied, slightly grudgingly, but with a smile.

"So who do you want as your groomsmen? I mean obviously Gus is your best man," Juliet asked him.

"I don't know Jules, I might replace Gus with a barn animal-that's what he did when he got married," Shawn said jokingly.

"Shawn..." Juliet warned him.

"Okay okay, no barn animals. Well Gus is my best man and then Lassie and Woody and that's about it," Shawn replied.

"Okay, that's good. I want Karen to be my maid of honor, and Marlowe and my brother James' wife, Janie, be my bridesmaids," Juliet said.

"Well that was easy. What, do we have this whole thing planned out now then?" Shawn asked. Juliet raised her eyebrows and gave him her best "are you kidding me?" face.

"Okay… so we're not done planning," Shawn said, at the look on her face. "What exactly do you have to plan for a wedding?"

"Well, firstly we need to book a place for the ceremony and the reception, and hire a caterer, and a DJ and figure out decorations and flower arrangements and seating and order the wedding cake, and I need to get a wedding dress and the bridesmaids need matching dresses and you guys need tuxes and-" Juliet started reading her list, but Shawn cut her off.

"Alright, I get it. There is a lot of stuff that needs to get done. How much exactly concerns me?" Shawn asked her.

"All of it concerns you Shawn, it's our wedding," Juliet replied.

"No offence Jules, but I think bridesmaid dresses, your wedding dress, and flower arrangements mostly concern you," Shawn replied. "Frankly, all that matters to me is that we get married, the wedding cake is pineapple, and Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls is played at the reception."

"Why Space Age Love Song?" Juliet asked him.

"Roller derby case, 2007. We skated to that song during a couples skate I set up. That was also the first case we really worked as partners on," Shawn replied. "You don't remember?"

"Oh I definitely remember that, I just wasn't focused on the song that was playing. I was more focused on the fact that we were pretty much holding hands when I was at the peak of telling myself not to fall for you," Juliet replied.

Shawn smirked at her. "The Spencer charm just to hard to resist?" he asked playfully.

"It was that and the hair," Juliet teased back.

"Of course it was, my hair is amazing!" Shawn replied. Juliet laughed at him as they went back to filling out wedding invitations.

"Jules?" Shawn asked, after another 20 minutes of planning.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can we go home now? This coffee on my shirt is getting really sticky and uncomfortable." he said. Juliet laughed at him.

"Yeah, we can go."

"And when we get home, a John Hughes movie marathon?" he asked.

"Of course!" She replied, as the couple left the cafe hand in hand for a night of John Hughes, popcorn, and pineapple.

**A/N I don't know how well this turned out (or how well I ended it), but I tried. What do you guys think? And by wedding invitations, I'm talking about those things that say that the couple is getting married and "formal invitations are to follow" Now, Can someone please give me a fluffy (non-wedding) prompt please? And review? Ya'll would be amazing if you did that… {#} leafless pineapple:D &amp; *I couldn't help the jab at Perception, Rachael Leigh Cook (Abigail's) show :) great show, horrible series finale...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N It's been forever, I know but I had a really busy two weeks of school and then vacation...but I hope this makes up for my radio silence. And the writing style is a little different here but I wanted something different for the wedding chapter. I'm a little unsure though, so tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I don't** own psych. :(

She was beautiful, her hair down in curls in her silky white wedding dress, glowing with happiness. And he looked as handsome as ever in a black suit and green dress shirt with a pineapple tie clip and his hair done in his usual messy fashion. Gus was standing next to Shawn, doing his best not to burst out crying and Karen was on Juliet's right, smiling softly at the pair. The rest of Shawn's groomsmen consisted of a grumpy Carlton Lassiter, who was smiling at Juliet nonetheless, and a very out of place looking Woody Strode. The rest of the bridesmaids consisted of Marlowe Lassiter who was smiling at the couple and Juliet's sister in law, Janine.

Henry was sitting in the crowd, a single tear running down his face, although he's deny it later. His son had finally grown up, something Henry hadn't been sure would ever happen. Juliet's mom, who was sitting not too far away, was also crying-shamelessly. She was so grateful that her only daughter found a man like Shawn. Juliet had done a lot better in the dating department than she herself had. Juliet's mom knew Shawn would take care of her daughter and she couldn't ask for anything better.

Juliet looked out at the crowd and Frank-her dad- gave her an encouraging wink. Even though Frank had missed out on most of her childhood, Juliet knew he was doing the best he could to make up for it now.

Shawn's mother, Madeline, was also crying. For all the reasons Henry was crying and more. She was so happy her son found someone to spend the rest of his life with, but she was also ashamed. Ashamed that like Juliet's father, she missed out on most of Shawn's childhood. It was all work related that she was gone so often... Well that's what she tried to convince herself of all these years. But she knew-it was because she was afraid of commitment. She never really did want to settle down, she wanted to see the world. She was devastated when she realized Shawn had the same problem, she wanted better for him. That's why she was so glad Shawn found someone that made him settle down.

Shawn smiled down at his mom and she gave him a watery smile. Finally the bride and groom looked back at each other, beaming. Shawn looked at the preacher, whose words Shawn had ignored up to this point.

"Do you, Shawn Henry Spencer, take Juliet Lynn Spencer as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"

"I do," Shawn replied without hesitation. The preacher turned to Juliet.

"Do you, Juliet Lynn Spencer, take Shawn Henry Spencer as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"

"I do," Juliet answered, her voice choked with emotion.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," declared the preacher.

Shawn, who had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever to him, took Juliet's waist and pulled her towards him, and kissed her deeply. There were some whistles and catcalls from the crowd and Carlton could distinctly be heard saying "gross Spencer," as Marlowe chastised him.

"Sorry Lassie," Shawn said when he and Juliet finally broke apart, " but she's my wife and I can do that all I want now," he leaned forward and kissed Juliet again to prove his point. Carlton made a face as everyone else in the audience laughed.

"Get over it, Lassifrass. You're stuck with me now," Shawn grinned.

"As if almost 9 years wasn't bad enough," Lassiter replied sarcastically, but he smiled when Shawn turned away anyway. Shawn and Lassiter got back into their places and the wedding party processed out; the men going to their room and the women going to theirs. They were having the reception inside the building near the beach, where the wedding was held.

"How was it, Gus? I didn't look stupid right?" Shawn asked Gus about the ceremony.

"You always look stupid," Carlton replied flippantly.

"Haha Lassie," Gus said, no amusement in his voice, "It was great Shawn." Shawn smiled an uncharacteristic Shan smile; it was a true and genuine smile, not his usual semi forced one.

"Wow man, you're really married...I always thought I'd get married first," Gus admitted. Shawn smirked evily at him.

"Well buddy, you were married first. How is Mira these days?" Shawn asked.

"No, shawn. No! That does not count! That was a drunken mistake. No, no, no!" said Gus, glaring at Shawn.

"Whatever you say buddy. You're lucky you were my best man. Jules said we couldn't have any barn animals in the wedding," Shawn answered. Gus only response was a deadly glare aimed at Shawn. Five minutes of teasing later, Henry walked into the room.

"Guys get into line, it's time to walk out for the reception,"he said. The four men got into their line; first Woody, then Lassiter, then Gus, and finally Shawn. They walked into one side of the gym sized room at the same time as the women were walking in from the other side.

All the guests were in their seats (a pineapple as the centerpiece instead of flowers-it was a Hawaiian themed wedding after all) as the wedding parties walked in.

When Shawn and Juliet reached each other at the center of the room, the DJ said "And now for the newly married couples first dance," as Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls started to play.

"...Closed my eyes and you made me smile for a little while, I was falling in love..." Shawn sand to her as they danced. Juliet layed her head on Shawn 's chest.

"I love you Jules," Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn," Juliet replied. After their dance it was time for the picture slideshow and best man and maid of honor's speeches. Gus was first.

"Don't hurt me to badly up there buddy?" Shawn asked hopefully.

Gus grinned at him,"We'll see," he said, before taking the microphone.

"I've known Shawn Spencer since we were in diapers. Shawn has been my best friend since we could talk and I know him better than almost everybody except maybe his father. Shawn Spencer can be described in many words, some nicer than others. When someone first meets Shawn, the first words they would think of would be eccentric and charming. But when you know Shawn like I do, you know he can be a bigger jackass and idiot then I've ever known. He is stubborn, is as persistent as hell, and can't follow orders, but that doesn't matter. Because even though Shawn can be difficult, he can be genuine too. Nine tears ago, if someone told me Shawn was getting married I would have laughed in their face. But in these past years, something changed. He met someone hat made him settle down, that made him think of others before himself. Juliet, you've changed Shawn in ways I don't think you even understand. Althygh he can still be a child, he has matured because of you. I don't think Shawn has ever truly been in love with anyone until now. He may have believed he lived someone before, but he's never been IN love. And I've never seen Shawn happier than he is around you," Gus finished his speech. Shawn was smiling and Juliet had happy tears running down her face.

"Oh and Shawn," Gus said smirking, "before you think you're off the hook, I would like to show you all a slideshow of pictures."

"No Gus! I told you NO!" Shawn argued.

Gus pressed a button on a remote in his hand and the slideshow started. The first few were of Shawn and Gus as kids, but then Gus said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is high school Shawn with his Judd Nelson hair cut." The picture popped up and everyone including Juliet started laughing.

"Gus..." Shawn whined but all he got was more laughter from Juliet and a smirk from Gus.

The slideshow continued, showing pictures all the way from when Shawn was a kid, through when Shawn and Juliet met. There was one from their fifth year of knowing each other at the yin-yang defeat party of Shawn and Juliet hugging, and a few silly selfies the couple had taken, picture at the department baseball games and current pictures of them in San Francisco There had to be almost a hundred pictures of them together.

A few minutes later, Juliet's sister-in-law fees as going to make her speech.

"Wow I feel a little unprepared after that," Janie joked, and the guests laughed a little bit.

"I've known Juliet since we we're in high school, and I have never seen Juliet more in love than she is with Shawn. I've seen Juliet with guys before, and she's always kept them at an armsarms length, even when she thought she lived them. But with Shawn, I think he broke through her barriers long before they ever started dating, and with that cane the power to hurt her. Oh, by the way Shawn, you hurt her you're going to regret it," everyone laughed and Shawn winked.

"Of course," he said.

"Juliet has talked about Shawn ever since she came to Santa Barbara-close talking and couples skating... but I've also heard some not so great stories too. Flirting with each other when one of them was in a relationship, missed moments, hurt feelings, and just all around stupid mistakes. But somehow, through all the missed moments and bad timing they found their way to each other, which is more important than either of their mistakes. Juliet, Shawn, you to i have been through so much together and I wish you two the best of luck. Shawn, treat her right," Janie finished.

Shawn smiled, "Always," he answered.

Everyone clapped and dinner was served. Everyone was walking around, congratulating the bride and groom or talking amongst themselves.

It was almost 3 am when the cake had been cut, and tired guests were really beginning to leave. The Lassiter's had left just after the cake had been cut to take Lily home, and now all that was left was family. Shawn and Juliet were sitting in a chair, Juliet were sitting in a chair, Juliet's head on Shawn's chest, half asleep.

"I love you," Shawn whispered to her. Juliet smiled and lifted her head off his chest.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him.

"You ready to get out of here?" Shawn asked her.

"More than," Juliet replied. And once everyone was gone, they left, officially starting their lives as Mr. and ...

**Soo Idk how was it? REVIEW! Thanks Guys, and sorry for my radio silence for a while there, I was super busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So sorry it's been so long, but I have a series of Criminal Minds one shots up if you could look at that? (Currently 21 chapters.) Also, I'm starting a Psych/ Criminal Minds crossover fic which will be up soon, and I'd like you guys to check it out. Set season 1 for psych and CM. (the BAU doesn't like psychics, so how is this going to go down?) So yeah. Hope you guys like this chapter:) R&amp;R! Love y'all. **

Juliet woke up to a pounding head, a stuffy nose, and her throat felt like it was on fire. All in all she felt like hell. And even that was putting it lightly.

"Shawn.." She moaned, twisting towards him. "Go get me Advil, I need to go to work."

""Huh?" Shawn asked sleepily.

"Get me Advil. I need to go to work," she repeated.

Shawn sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were red and her voice was scratchy. He just rolled his eyes at her. "Sorry to break the news, but you can't go to work like this Jules. You're sick. I'll call Chief and tell her you aren't coming in today," Shawn said.

"I'm not sick Shawn. Just have a headache," Juliet argued weakly, her face in her pillow. Shawn smiled at her denial and put a hand on her forehead.

"Sweetheart you're burning up! I'll go call the Chief," Shawn said. Juliet didn't even bother arguing, that's how bad she felt. She shoved her head back in her pillow and waited for the Advil she knew Shawn would bring her.

"Here," he said a few minutes later, handing her a bottle of Gatorade and Advil. She took the Advil and within minutes she was back asleep.

Juliet woke up hours later to the smell of pineapple pancakes and coffee. She walked out to the kitchen to find Shawn at the stove.

"Hey," she said groggily.

"Oh, your up. Here, come to the couch and I'll bring your food to you," he said, leading her towards the couch and giving her a blanket.

Juliet smiled, "Thanks Shawn," she said.

"Anytime," he replied, running back out towards the kitchen, and flipping the pancakes so they wouldn't burn. Ten minutes later Shawn brought their brunch out to the couch: Pineapple pancakes, pineapple juice, and a side of freshly cut pineapple. And coffee of course.

Juliet laughed, "You went all out, huh?" she asked.

Shawn nodded happily. "Nothing but the best when you're sick," he said.

"There's nothing good on TV for a sick day though," said Juliet, who was aimlessly flipping through channels.

"What time is it?" Shawn asked.

"Um... Like 10:30?" Juliet replied.

"Then of course there's something good on TV!" he said. "Turn on channel 30," he said.

"The Disney channel?" Juliet asked dubiously.

Shawn nodded, so Juliet turned it on. They had just missed the start of Phineas and Ferb.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Come on Jules, you can't say you don't like Perry the Platypus. That would be blasphemy," he said.

Juliet rolled her eyes, but smiled and left the show on. They watched Phineas and Ferb and ate their pancakes, which Juliet had to admit were delicious. When the show ended, Juliet turned on Law and Order: SVU, but neither she and Shawn were paying very much attention. The Advil she had taken at 4 a.m. was starting to wear off, but she wasn't able to take any more until 12, and she still had an hour to go. She laid her head on Shawn's lap and he stroked her hair as they watched Law and Order in a comfortable silence.

"Don't you get enough of this at work?" he asked her, referring to the show.

"It's not the same," she replied. "The shows are a lot less realistic then real life. Evidence takes longer, you don't actually get DNA matches in a few hours, and we don't have techies who can hack into anything."

"Then why do you watch them?" Shawn asked.

"It's not like there's anything better on TV," she replied. Shawn had to disagree there, he thought Scooby Doo was a perfect alternative.

When twelve o'clock rolled around, and Juliet was able to take more Advil, she curled back up on the couch with Shawn and fell asleep laying next to him.

"Love you Jules," Shawn said.

"Love you too," Juliet mumbled back, as she fell asleep. And for a sick day, it wasn't half bad.


End file.
